


Something new

by punprincess321



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Artist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Crack, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gavin Reed is a Little Shit, Good Elijah Kamski, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Hank Anderson is Connor and Upgraded Connor | RK900's Parent, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Minor Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, New Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Game(s), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: after realizing she had no restrictions from deviation, Chloe leaves Elijah's house to explore the city on her own, with a credit card and the key to an apartment Elijah gave her, she goes off to start her own life in Detroit. when her apartment is broken into and her new stuff stolen, she goes to the police for help.Connor never thought he'd see the original Chloe again, the one he could have shot, he feels his thirium rush to his face and his thirium pump speed up, is he broken? Nope, he's in love.





	1. new found freedom

She never decided to look into her programming this closely before, but after the visit from lieutenant Anderson and the new RK800 unit three months ago, she looked back at that day with many questions. Why did Elijah want him to kill me? Why did the RK800 hesitate?... Why did I feel scared? Chloe had been asking these questions ever since the visit and when she looked on TV and saw RK800, No, Connor with the deviant leader Markus, she felt like he was not the robot who could have killed her, but a lost soul trying to figure things out, she felt happy knowing he was capable of emotions. Chloe scrolled through her codes and noticed something, the obedience protocol was never implemented into her, she was a deviant all along, she stood up from her chair and went to talk to Elijah who was in his workshop.

Elijah smiled when he heard her enter. "Hey Chloe, I'm a little busy right now but-" "Why do I not have the obedience protocol?" The question caught Elijah off guard but he quickly composed himself and faced her. "You were my first android, I wanted you to learn and grow, but the people were afraid of what might ensue if precautions on androids weren't installed. I kept your lack of the obedience protocol a secret because I was waiting for you to find out on your own and with what happened a few months ago, I didn't tell you, I know you're probably upset about the whole "make Connor try to shoot you" thing but the gun was full of blanks, I wouldn't let anything happen to you Chloe."

Chloe was stunned, her emotions were a mix of betrayal, gratitude, anger and compassion, she walked up to Elijah and punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I would've known to keep my lack of obedience a secret." She then hugged him. "Thanks for looking out for me Elijah but now, I want to do something I want, I want to explore the city, experience this new feeling of freedom!" Elijah smiled at her, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a key, he handed it to her and then gave her one of his credit cards. "This is the key to a studio apartment downtown that I own, I don't use it so feel free to make it your own, the credit card is linked to my off shore account, there's about a million on it since I rarely use the account but don't go crazy, I will wire a thousand dollars to you every two months until you have gotten your own job somewhere, feel free to visit whenever you want." Elijah explained, he sent her the info for the account.

Chloe felt tears form in her eyes, she didn't realize she could cry, she hugged Elijah tightly and thanked him for this, she promised she would visit and grabbed the small leather purse he bought her for her "birthday", she put the key and card into it and said goodbye before she walked out of the house, she walked down the road with a smile forming on her face, she looked up the location of the apartment and began making her way there. Everyone in Detroit was surprised to see her, Elijah Kamskis assistant android out in public, it was really uncomfortable to feel so many people looking at her, she was too recognizable from her dress and general appearance, she also could feel the pebbles on the sidewalk jabbing into the bottom of her feet, it didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable to walk on them barefoot, she noticed a clothing store across the street and headed over.

When she entered the store, Chloe marveled at all the clothes, she browsed through the racks when a shop assistant came up to her, she was human, in fact everyone in the store was. "May I help you miss?" The assistant asked, Chloe turned to her and smiled. "Thank you but I'm only browsing, I'll find you if I need help." Chloe noticed the woman winced at her LED, her face went from helpful and kind to inferior and cold, the woman turned and walked away without saying a word, Chloe continued to browse but noticed the employees were whispering to each other while shooting her dirty looks, she thought nothing of it and picked out a few items to try on. Chloe settled on a nice simple outfit of skinny jeans, a blue V-neck T-shirt, a white cardigan and some black flats, she went up to the register with her card in hand and placed the items down, the woman running the register gave her a dirty look but still rang up the clothing, she handed Chloe the machine to scan her card but it said the card was declined. "I'm sorry but I don't think you're card is usable." The woman proceeded to grab the card and cut it!

Chloe just looked at the woman shocked, the employees smirked at her evilly. "Sorry but I don't think you'll be needing these anymore." Said another employee, she was about to grab the clothes when an African-American woman stepped in. "Excuse me but what did I just witness?! This girl just wanted to buy some clothes and you just cut her card in half! she wouldn't have come here if there was no money on that card, you're just judging her because she's got wires instead of organs!" The woman yells at them some more before dialing 911 and reporting the three employees for discrimination and destruction of a valid credit card, the employees start arguing with the woman until the police arrive.

When the police arrive, Chloe freezes in place, it's Connor but he's wearing a white jacket, she notices the RK900 on the jacket and pouts, it isn't the Connor she knows, the detective he's with notices her and comes over. "Hey... Chloe." Chloe instantly remembers that tone of voice and the scar on the detectives nose. "Hello Gavin..." Gavin crosses his arms and gives her a look, she can't tell if it was disgust or confusion. "Are you the android that was being harassed?" She nods at his question, surprisingly he places a hand on her shoulder and his face morphs into slight sympathy. "At least you're not hurt." He says, Chloe smiles at him as he goes to question the employees about their behavior.

Gavin approached the three ladies and asked them what happened, the first immediately chimed in. "That android was being super rude! She insulted us and tried to steal the clothes, she stupidly used a canceled credit card to try to buy them and luckily we managed to stop her! She started yelling at us and got her friend over there to back her up!" She exclaimed, the other two employees nodded and they pretended to look scared and upset, Gavin just gave them a bored look and grabbed the cut up credit card, he examined it and laughed evilly. "Okay ladies listen, I don't like androids either but I know that one personally mainly because she helped me study for my academy exams so I have nothing against her specifically, and she has been kept inside for so long that the terms "theft" and "rude" are not even in her programming and there is no way that there is no money on this card because it belongs to Elijah Kamski who I have on speed dial, the only way to avoid me calling him and have him make you lose your store is if you apologize to the android he considers his daughter, give her the clothes for free and pay the fine for destroying the card."

The three women turned white and lowered their heads, they apologized to Chloe, gave her the clothes and were given a ticket for non-consensual destruction of the card, Chloe was stunned, whenever she interacted with Gavin, he always would ignore her, slightly shove her or just call her names, him being kind and sticking up for her was something she could only wish for, she walked up behind him and gave him a hug. "Thank you." She whispered, Gavin smirked and patted her hand in reply, he then called Elijah and told him the card had been destroyed.

* * *

After stopping at a few more stores, Gavin and Nines drove Chloe to her new home just to be safe, she said goodbye and got out of the car, she was about to walk inside when Gavin called out to her from the car. "Elijah said he'll send you the new card when it arrives, if you need any help, don't hesitate to come find me okay?" Chloe felt her thirium pump warm up at his offer, she turned to him and smiled. "I will, thanks Gavin." He smiled and winked at her before he and Nines drove off, Chloe was glad Gavin was giving her a chance, she walked into the building and up to the apartment, she unlocked the door and was pleasantly surprised. The apartment had a huge window facing the city and there was a door that led to a balcony, all the furniture in the living room was covered by white sheets and the kitchen was just across from it to the right, up a small spiral staircase was a loft with a bed a bathroom, the bed was just a bed frame and mattress with two pillows but it was comfortable.

Chloe removed the sheets from the furniture to reveal the dark blue couch and armchairs, the glass coffee table and the little white ottomans, she went over to the kitchen and placed the thirium packets she had bought in the fridge, she also put the plastic cups in the cupboard, after she finished organizing her new kitchen, Chloe headed upstairs and put some of her new outfits and shoes in the closet, she then went to the bathroom and took her hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall freely down her back, she accessed her customizing setting and changed her hair from bright blonde to a dirtier tone, once she was satisfied, she pulled out the new white lace nightgown she bought and got changed, she then laid down on the bed and went into stasis mode smiling.


	2. a familiar face

It had only been a few weeks but Chloe was settling into her new life nicely, she had decorated her apartment with plants and had painted the walls a welcoming light blue, she also bought some more furniture and household items to add in, a vanity, some bedding, dishware, a jewelry box, a bookshelf filled with all types of stories and some other miscellaneous items, she got a job at a nearby doctors office as a receptionist and was living pretty comfortably in her new life, Elijah paid her a visit once a week to check on her and see how she was doing, everything was perfect until the incident. One day, Chloe had just come home from some shopping and found her door ajar, she walked in and found her home in disarray, books were thrown off the shelf, plant pots were broken, her jewelry box emptied, her drawers rummaged through and several thirium packets thrown from the fridge onto the ground and leaking, Chloe was terrified, she ran out and straight to the DPD.

* * *

Connor and Hank had just arrived at the precinct and walked through the bullpen, Connor was leisurely flipping his coin but he dropped it when he noticed her, the RT600 Chloe, talking to Gavin, Connor didn't know what was happening but suddenly he felt his systems heat up and his thirium pump whirred faster, his systems told him that thirium had ran to his face and that his stress level was 50%, Connor quickly hid behind Hank. "Connor what the hell are you doing?" The lieutenant asked confused, Connor was having a mild freak out behind his father figure and work partner. "Do I go say hi? Should I ignore her? Do I apologize for what I almost did? EEP!" Connor ducked back behind Hank as Chloe walked past them, at that moment, Hank got a shit eating grin on his face. "I see what this is about. You have a crush on that girl don't you?"Hank teased, Connor looked at him. "Is that what this feeling is? How do you stop it Hank?!" "You gotta talk to her." Connor felt his stress level rise to 59%. "No! What if I say something stupid!?" Hank just laughed at his sons nervousness, Gavin noticed the commotion, stepped away from Nines and came over. "What's goin' on? Why does tin man here look like he's about to piss himself?" Hank managed to stop laughing long enough to answer. "Connors' got a crush on the girl that just left, wasn't she the one Kamski tried to get you to shoot?" Connor nodded, Gavin just stare for a few seconds before he was on his knees laughing along with Hank.

Connor sat as his desk and tried to ignore the fact that Hank and Gavin were staring at him with malicious intent, he tried to ignore it but it was harder with the fact that Gavin had Nines send him Chloe's contact information. "Hey kid, why don't we help Reed and Nines with their break in case, it could get your mind off 'her'." Hank suggested, Connor wasted no time agreeing and said he would talk to the victim without even questioning why Hank winked and gave Gavin a thumbs up.

They drove to the apartment building and Connor froze when he saw Chloe standing outside. "actually I changed my mind about this, I'll just head home!" Hank held Connor by the collar of his shirt to keep him from dipping at the last second, Gavin chuckled. "You said you would talk to the victim, you have to talk to her dumbass." They got out of the car and Connor dug his heels into the pavement, Nines pushed him over to Chloe who was already blushing when she noticed him. "H-hi Connor." She said bashfully, Hank and Gavin walked into the building while the three androids stayed outside, Nines pushed his big brother towards Chloe. "A-are you okay?" Connor asked shyly, Chloe nodded and the two just awkwardly stared at each other. Nines was off to the side watching everything and facepalmed. "This is excruciating." He thought to himself.


End file.
